One popular style of roof design used both in residential and commercial construction is known as a gable roof. Gable roof designs generally resemble the shape of a triangle. Gable roofs designs can be constructed in a variety of angles or pitches, from shallow pitches to very steep pitches. Homes built with gable style roofs are typically trimmed using what is known in the art as a rake board to cover the intersection between a building's facade and its roof. Rake boards typically follow the pitch of a roof and form a junction when two rake boards meet at the peak of the gable roof.
When thin profile materials such as aluminum sheeting, vinyl or the like are used in the fabrications of rake boards, various means are used to minimize, or eliminate the gap formed at the junction of the rake boards. For example, caulking is commonly used to eliminate gaps. Likewise, a piece of sheet aluminum, vinyl, or the like can be custom fit on site to cover the gap. In any event, no matter which of the above-referenced techniques are used to conceal the gap, at best, they are time consuming and expensive. Additionally, because of the expansion and contraction cycles experienced by many thin profile materials, even if gaps are perfectly closed, they open with the passage of time and render an unattractive appearance. The present invention conceals this gap by use of a universal rake-ridge cap which can accommodate any roof pitch and is easily and quickly fitted in place at the job site by using ordinary tools.